Nothing's going to stop us now
by Cancelledreadyprofileformore
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are childhood sweethearts. What happens when Gabriella is sick and then passes out. Only this story will tell you. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's going to stop us now.

Chapter 1.

Gabriella and Troy were sat at cuddling on the sofa when Troy stood up. "Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy didn't answer and got down on one knee. "Gabriella Maria Montez will you marry me." Troy asked her.

"Yes I will Troy, I will marry you." Troy got up and picked Gabriella and twirled her around and kissed her passionately. He still had hold of her and started to walk to the stairs and climbed up them. "Troy I love you so much, never leave me." Gabriella said under her breath. "I won't but you have to promise if I ever forget or get anything wrong that you won't get mad." Troy answered. "Oh I could never do that." She

replied.

--

_Few days later._

Gabriella woke up in the morning and ran into the bathroom and threw up. "Brie are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Martha and Jason are coming in an hour so get up and get dressed I am going in the shower." She answered him. "Maybe I could come in the shower with you." He gave her a flirty look. "No, not today." She kissed him lightly. She got in the shower and then after got changed into her favourite dress and put her make up on and curled her hair. Troy put on his jeans and smart shirt. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hello guys, long time no see." Gabriella said. "I have put the lunch on how does stir fry sound."

"Good, really good thanks." Taylor said and then she hugged Gabriella. They all went in and sat down, Gabriella went in the kitchen to do the lunch and all of a sudden there was a bang. "Gabriella, Brie you okay." Everyone went into the kitchen. "OMG someone call 999. quick." Taylor shouted. Sharpay got out here phone and called for an ambulance. "Gabi, come on wake up, please, what's happened to you." The ambulance arrived and they took Gabriella to the hospital Troy went with her. When they got there they put her in a cubicle and she started to come round. "T-Troy where am I?"

"you are in hospital you collapsed in the kitchen." He answered her. "You scared me so much. I thought I had lost you. They have done some tests and we should find out so-, oh here is the doctor, so what was it." Troy said. "Well I don't know what you are going to say to this but you are 1 and a half months pregnant." The doctor replied. Troy and Gabriella just sat there. Tears started to roll down Gabriella's face. "Brie, that's great, I love it. I am so excited." Troy hugged her. "Troy, I love you I am so happy."

**What do you think of the first chapter please write a review. Chapter 2 to come soon******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Troy and Gabriella woke up. "Happy Birthday babe." Troy kissed her cheek. "Aww thank you. Are they for me." She noticed some presents on the bed. She opened them and and she got. Gucci handbags, Jimmi choos, her favourite perfume, make up, a photo album of Troy and Gabriella's life so far and then there was a final box. She opened it and found a necklace. "Look at the back." Troy said. She turned it round and saw T hearts M forever on it. "Troy, it's beautiful, thank you." She hugged him. "I have another surprise for you later but you have to wait for it till we get back from the hospital."

Troy and Gabriella were on the way to the hospital; Gabriella was now 7 and half months pregnant. "Troy I think I might ask if we can know the sex of the baby. Is that ok?" Gabriella asked him. "Thank God for that, I have been wanting to know for ages." Troy answered her.

They arrived at the hospital and went to the maternity ward. "Okay so you are here for you're check up are you so let's get you onto the bed." The midwife said. Gabriella lay down on the bed and the midwife placed the special gel they put on her stomach. Gabriella shivered at the coldness. The midwife got the ultrasound and placed it on Gabriella's stomach and started to do a circular motion. "If you would like to look at the screen you can see there are the baby's feet and head and can you hear that beating of the heart." The midwife told them. Gabriella's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Hey Brie, don't cry, we will get through this." Troy told her comfortingly. "I am not upset I am happy." Gabriella answered him. They finished and Gabriella went to the midwife, "Please may we know the sex of the baby." She asked. "Of course, your baby is healthy and it is a girl." The midwife said to them both. "Oh My God, that is great." Gabriella and Troy both said. They left the hospital and got in the car. Gabriella started to fall asleep. They arrived back at there home but not the home Gabriella usually wakes up to. "I told you I had a surprise for you later. We can't live in that tiny house when we are having a baby." Gabriella kissed him. Troy kissed her back but more passionately, and then kissed her big bump. He got out of the car and went round and opened Gabriella's car door. "Thank you sir." Gabriella answered and she giggled. Troy took her hand and took her through the gates. She walked past the pool, "Oh my god it has a pool." They got inside the house and looked around. "Look this is where the nursery is going to be." They left the house and went back to their home.

_A month and a half later....._

Gabriella and Troy sold their house and were now ready to move house. Gabriella could give birth any day now and they wanted to move as soon as possible. Them and the removal van left their old house and went to the new house. They opened the gates and drove through. They went up to the door and opened it. "Well here we are our new home Future-Mrs-Bolton." Troy said and carried her through.

They looked around and then heard the removal van. "Troy you go let them in" She kissed him. "Hey I have an idea, after we have finished moving the boxes lets go shopping for stuff for the baby." She said. "Okay, they have put the sofa in already so you go lay on that and go to sleep and I will help. They went downstairs and Gabriella laid on the sofa and fell asleep, an hour later Troy woke her up and they went to town. They went into the baby shop. "Troy it has to be pink though remember." Gabriella said, after about half an hour they got everything they need. They went to pay and then left, they went back to the car and put everything in. "Troy I need some more clothes. I have only got 5 pairs of maternity." Gabriella asked him. "Come on the babe. I am only doing this because i love you." He answered her. They went to get some more clothes and then went for some lunch. They sat down and then ordered. "Yeah I will have a burger and what would you like Gabriella?" Troy asked curiously. "I will just have a salad please." She answered. They got their food and started to eat. "So Troy what names can you think of?" Gabriella asked. "Well, I like the Lucy." He answered. "I like the name Ellie so how about she is called, Ellie Lucy Bolton?" She said. "That's a perfect idea, let me get the check seeing as both of us are done." He got the check and they left. They got back to their house and started to unpack. They managed to get all the boxes for the living room unpacked. "Hey Gabs look what i got. Titanic. Your favourite movie." They sat down and watched the film. Gabriella started to fall asleep so Troy decided to carry her upstairs and laid her on the bed. Troy got changed and went to sleep also.

_Next morning._

"Morning sleepyhead!" Gabriella said to Troy and made him jump. "You scared me then." Troy said kinda scared.

_Beep beep beep_

"Hello, mom. Stop crying, what how can she be. Oh my God." Gabriella hung up and started to cry. "Brie what's up?" Troy asked her. "My sister she is in hospital, she has just been rushed there." She answered him. "Come here Gabs." He hugged her and kissed her head. "We will go to the hospital now. Come on let's get in the car." He quickly got changed and took Gabriella's hand; she was already dressed and opened the front door. He locked the door and opened the gates. Gabriella got in the car and buckled up her seatbelt while troy got in the car. He started the engine and drove off.

They arrived at the hospital and saw Gabriella's mum there crying. "Mum!" Gabriella ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "What happened?" Gabriella asked her very upset mother. "Your sister was staying at her friend's house and then she was walking home with her friend Lucy when she got hit by a car." Gabriella nearly fell but troy managed to save her. "Can we go see her?" Gabriella asked. "Yes, but you might be quite upset as how she looks she is in a coma and a critical condition." Ana Montez replied. They walked to the intensive care unit. They walked through the door. Gabriella screamed and tears fell from her eyes she ran over to her sister Kelly. "Kelly what have you been doing. You shouldn't be here it's not right. You're only ten." She started to cry again, Troy went to her and hugged her. "She will be fine; all you Montez's are fighters." Troy whispered in her ear. "I am going to go sort some things out at home and then come back okay. I love you." He kissed her cheek. He got into his car and drove back to their house. He got the stuff out they bought yesterday and started taking it in the house. He put the stuff in the room that was going to be the nursery. He put together the crib and then put it too one side. He got out the paint they picked and started to paint. He was soon finished and was on the way back to the hospital. He got there and rushed to intensive care. He saw Gabriella and went to her. "Gabriella are you coming home." Gabriella was sat there holding her sisters hand. "e-erm, yes i am, see you later mom, i will come back tomorrow." They walked out of the hospital hand in hand. They got in the car and drove home. They got back. "Gabi, i have a surprise for you." He covered her eyes and took her upstairs. "Can i look yet troy?" She asked him eager to know what was going on. "Not yet let me just- Okay now you can look." He took his hands away from her eyes and let her look at the nursery, "Oh my god troy its looks beautiful, thank you. Can we go straight to bed been a long day." They went to bed and turned the tele on, Gabriella and Troy were curled up and soon Gabriella was asleep on troy, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Gabi, everything is going to be okay." He soon fell asleep as well.

_The next morning._

Troy woke up to banging, "Gabriella what are you doing." Troy asked still half asleep, "I am looking for some of my old toys to put on Kelly's bed for when she wakes up." She got the toys and put them in a bag. "Come on get up, i said we would go early." She through a pillow at Troy. "OW! That's it you are going to get it." He got a pillow and hit her back, he then dropped the pillow and picked her up and twirled her around. "Troy, stop it now get changed and let's go." He put her down disappointedly and got changed. They got in the car and drove to the hospital. They got there and went to find Gabriella's mum, "Mum, how is she." Gabriella asked concerned, "She is better, she has woken up but because of all the medication she won't talk and look very sleepy." Ana answered. They went to Kelly's bed and sat with her. "Hey missy i have got some teddies for you." Gabriella said and put the teddies on her bed. "I am so hungry, mum will you watch her while me and Troy go get something to eat." Gabriella asked. Ana nodded and they went to the canteen. They ate there food and were on there way back when Gabriella felt pains in her stomach, and then suddenly her waters broke "Gabriella!"......

**Well i have changed the second chapter please review! Third chapter to come soon**


End file.
